Secret Santa
by Kicklover413
Summary: When Rudy decides that the gang is going to have a Secret Santa party between them Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton make a tough save to get the perfect present for their Secret Santa. KICK One-Shot! 33


"Okay Guys come on it's time to do the secret santa!" Rudy yelled.

The gang stopped sparring and went over to Rudy who was holding a hat with folded pieces of paper in them.

Jerry picked first and picked a piece of paper out of the hat and got... Milton

Kim went next and got... Jack ;)

Milton went next and got... Kim

Jack went last and got... Jerry

"Okay now that you have your secret santas you have until Friday to get the present and then we will give each other our presents. But since you only have three days to get a present, practice ends now and you can go shop for your presents." Rudy said.

The gang ran to the mall and when they arrived they split up, Kim went with Jerry and Jack went with Milton.

"Who did you get for your secret santa?" Jerry asked Kim.

"Jack" she replied.

"OOO Mamacita! You got Jack! Now when you give him your present you can tell him how you feel about him." Jerry teased.

"Ugh Jerry grow up! and I DO NOT like Jack!." Kim said

"okay... " Jerry said with a smirk on his face.

"Who's yours?" Kim asked Jerry.

"Milton"

"Oh, what are you gonna get him for $20" Kim said

"I know right. Where can I but a telescope or band instrument for $20?" Jerry joked.

"Why don't you get him snowcaps there his favorite candy" Kim asked

"Hmm Maybe I will. I'll go get them right now" Jerry said.

*As Jerry went to go get Milton's present Kim walked around the mall thinking of what to get Jack*

***Milton and Jerry's POV***

"Who's your secret santa?" Jack asked Milton

"Kim"-M (Milton)

"What! Dude, you have to trade with me, you know how much I like Kim and I feel like if I was her secret santa now would be the best time to tell her!"-J (Jack)

"Okay, who's your secret santa?"-M

"Jerry"-J

"Oh okay that works out great because I know exactly what I'm going to get him"-M

"okay cool, hey man I'll catch up with you later i'm gonna go get Kim's present."-J

***Later that night when everyone got their presents at the mall Jack and Kim were texting* (Kim= bold, **Jack =Regular font)

Hey  
**Hi**  
What are you up to?  
**Nothing just finishing wrapping my secret santa gift. How about you?**  
Look out your window...  
***Kim walked to her window to see Jack smiling at her through her window and saw him shirtless holding a weight in one hand***  
**Oh okay I see...**  
Yeah Who did you get for secret santa anyway?"  
**I can't tell it's a secret hence the word "SECRET santa"**  
Come on Kim You can tell me...  
**No**  
Please  
**Nope sorry got to go...**

and that was the end of their conversation

Friday came by really fast and before the gang knew it they had to give the people there presents. Jerry went first.

"Okay Jerry and who is your Secret santa gift for?" Rudy asked.

"Milton" replied Jerry

Jerry gave Milton his present and when Milton opened it he started to laugh at the sight. Jerry had got Milton 5 boxes of snowcaps and a plastic recorder from the toy store.

"Do you like it?" Jerry asked

"Yeah thanks bro" replied Milton

"No Problem" -Jerry

Milton then gave Jerry his present which was a pair of socks that lit up and a pogo stick and Jerry seemed to like the present so much that he went to use to pogo stick outside and crashed into a garbage can so Milton and Rudy ran out to go help him.

That left just Jack and Kim to give their presents.

"So I guess you were my secret santa" Kim said.

"Yeah, and apparently I was yours" Jack said

Kim handed Jack the box that held his present he opened it and it was the new skateboard he wanted and on the bottom side of the board was an engravement that read Jackie and had a little karate person doing a spinning back kick.

"Oh wow Kim thank you so much!" Jack said as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Your Welcome" She replied blushing a little from the hug.

Jack was going to give Kim her present now which Jack knew she was going to love... at least he hoped so. The rest of their friendship layed on the line of this present. Jack pulled Kim into the locker room and gave her a little box. Kim opened the box and read the note that said Look up. When Kim looked up she saw that Jack was holding a mistletoe above her head that he had hidden behind his back. Kim looked and started at the mistletoe in complete and utter shock.

"Look Kim I just wanted you to know that I really like you and have the day I first saw you in lunch wearing your pink sweater and denim skirt. I just wanted to tell you this Christmas that I like you and I hope you feel the same way but if not we can just forget this never happened and I'll throw out the mistletoe."- Jack

"Oh Jack... I... I..."- Kim was mumbling

As Kim was saying that Jack interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers ever so lightly as if they were barely touching. Kim started kissing back but a little harder and Jack did too. They broke apart after about a minute and that's when Kim said...

"Jack what I was trying to say was that I... I don't like you... I love you!"

That's when Jack smiled and said I love you too and they started to kiss again and again until the guys finally found them in the locker room and said OOOO and that's when they smiled and in between kisses closed the door and continued kissing.

Jack and Kim both loved each other and loved kissing each other. They had a passion for each other and nothing was going to change that... Ever!

**THE END! I hope you guys liked it! This was my third story that I've written. Comment or review to tell me how you liked it thanks! **

** xoxo, Kicklover413**


End file.
